Extra Scenes: Klaroline Drabbles
by Hybridlovelies
Summary: So Klaroline may still be a developing ship on the show, but here are some drabbles about what I think is happening with Klaus and Caroline in between. :
1. 3x11 Klaus returns with Caroline's Gift

**Hey guys I've written a couple little drabbles based on the happenings between Klaroline in the past couple episodes. I posted them on my Tumblr but I know not all of you read that so here you go. Not sure how the writers may develop it so for now I'll just go with these :)  
><strong>

**This one is Klaus returning to Caroline's house later on the night of her birthday and leaving the gift. What I think may have been going through his mind when he came back.**

* * *

><p>He watched as the last light went out inside her house. Matt had left hours ago and finally the sheriff was going to bed. It had been a long night and would be dawn soon. Klaus walked forward out of the shadows toward the dark house.<p>

He had to admit; he was surprising himself a little by being back here so soon but here he was. He had left earlier as soon as Caroline had passed out from exhaustion after drinking his blood. It was obvious that he was unwanted company and he had done what he came to do. He had saved the young, blonde vampire, earning him a bit of a reprieve from the sheriff and her friends. He would need it. If Stefan was going to play the villain, Klaus would take on a different role in Mystic Falls. Something different. Something he wasn't quite entirely sure of yet.

Klaus listened carefully as he approached the front door. He could hear Liz in her own room, sliding under the sheets. He grasped the doorknob and twisted it, pushing the door open and stepping inside. Now that he was invited in, he could come and go as he pleased, no one could stop him.

He stepped quietly down the hall to Caroline's bedroom, the floorboards complaining ever so slightly at each step. The house was dark, but Klaus could see everything crystal clear. Finally he reached Caroline's door, he listened first for her even breathing, and then opened the door.

She was still there, just as he had left her, curled up in her blankets with her teddy bear tucked under her arm. She looked so childlike and innocent, different from how he always saw her before. The only time he had ever really seen her was when she was fighting; fighting for her friends, her town, her boyfriend; trying to keep them safe. With that unwavering fire in her eyes, even in the face of the enemy. He'd seen even tonight, as she lay their dying, that fire refusing to go out.

Klaus stood over her bed, watching her sleep in the dark. He glanced down to the bite wound at her neck; it was merely a red spot now, almost completely gone. His blood in her system had worked quickly to erase her doomed fate. She stirred slightly, sighing in her sleep. Klaus stopped and held his breath, afraid she was going to wake up and catch him. Although that was stupid, she would know he had been here again soon enough.

Something had happened in that room that night. When he had approached a dying girl and she asked him if he was there to finish her off, something struck him. He pulled a long, blue box from his pocket. A white ribbon was wrapped around it and a card simply stating _from Klaus_. He had already given her her life, but he wanted to give her something else too; something genuinely beautiful, just like she was.

He placed the box on the table beside her bed and left without a single sound.

Caroline awoke the next morning, alive and well, and confused about a birthday gift she never expected to receive.


	2. 3x12 Deleted Klaroline Scene

**Obviously not enough Klaroline in last night's episode so here's a "deleted scene" from episode 3x12 between Klaus and Caroline. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Caroline walked through her door and tossed her keys on the table. She felt exhausted. Emotionally exhausted. After watching Tyler try and break his sire bond all day all she wanted to do was crawl back into bed and forget about everything; the breakup, her birthday, Klaus… She walked down the hall passed her living room. Then she saw him. Klaus, sitting on her white couch just like Tyler had been earlier.<p>

"People have got to stop doing this," Caroline muttered as Klaus stood. "You know you can't just come here anytime that you want now that you have an invitation?"

"Actually, love, that's exactly what it means," Klaus replied stepping toward her. "How was your day?"

"Terrible, actually," Caroline retorted.

"Breaking the sire bond not going well I take it?"

"How to you know about that?"

Klaus gave her a small smirk. "I have my ways."

Caroline studied him for a moment. Should she really be surprised? Klaus seemed to know everything all the time. It was like he was some sort of omniscient being or something. He continued to stand there, smirking at her in silence. Caroline suddenly felt uncomfortable. Or she remembered to feel uncomfortable rather. It was strange that she had to remind herself to be afraid of him.

"What are you even doing here?" Caroline heard her voice crack with nervousness.

"Came to see you," Klaus replied simply.

"Why?"

Klaus took another step toward her. "You aren't wearing my bracelet." He said glancing down at her wrist.

Caroline brought her hand up absentmindedly. "Didn't go with the outfit."

"I could choose another if you don't like it," he replied.

"No I like it," she replied quickly, "I just…" she didn't know _what_ she 'just'.

She had sat at her vanity that morning, looking down at the two bracelets: Klaus's and Tyler's. They were so similar yet so different. When Tyler had given her his bracelet she had loved it and hated it. Loved it because it was beautiful and thoughtful but hated it because it seemed like such a consolation prize after everything they had been going through. When she woke up and found Klaus's present she had hated it and loved it. Hated it because it confused her but she loved it because it was gorgeous and unexpected and suited her perfectly.

Caroline glanced up and saw that Klaus was still standing there waiting for her to finish her sentence. She let out a heavy sigh and rolled her eyes, dodging the entire line of conversation.

"Look whatever, I'm going to bed, you can let yourself out," she spun from him then and headed toward her bedroom. But Klaus's hand shot out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back toward him.

"Don't walk away from me Caroline," he half growled at her.

Caroline was close enough to see it then, the irritation and anger in his eyes. The mask he always wore when he confronted his enemies. The one that hid all of the things he let out when he had spoken to her and saved her life; the compassion, the vulnerability, the humanity. All the things that Caroline now knew about him that made her forget to be afraid; that let her be unafraid now as he squeezed her arm tightly and glared into her eyes.

"What do you want?" she questioned, her voice firm.

"My coffins."

Caroline blinked at him. "You mean the coffins with your family?" He nodded once. "I don't know what you mean."

Klaus brought his face closer to hers, examining her eyes carefully. Caroline held his gaze bravely. She watched his cool blue eyes flick back and forth across her face, his jaw working slightly in frustration. After a few moments, he released her arm and took a step back.

"You aren't a part of this," he said cryptically, "I'll leave now."

The anger left his face as he turned from her to head for the front door.

"Wait," Caroline said stepping forward and reaching out to him ever so slightly. He turned back and she let her arm fall to her side. Again she stood there with him in the silence, not knowing what she wanted to say.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions Caroline," he said, "perhaps another time."

With that Klaus turned and walked away from her. Caroline listened to the door open and shut, signaling his exit. She peeked around the corner to see if he had really left. The hall was empty. Caroline headed to her room and flopped dramatically onto the bed. Klaus had been right. She definitely had questions. But she wasn't sure that she wanted the answers…to any of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know wh<strong>**at you guys think and check out my Tumblr HybridLovelies to see the graphics that go with them!**


	3. 3x13 Deleted Klaroline Scene

**Hey guys. No Klaroline again last night :( So I wrote another one of these. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Klaus had finally escaped his home. The glaring looks from Finn and Kol and Rebekah, the smug grin on Elijah's face, and his mother. <em>His mother. <em>When he had seen her standing there, he thought it was over. Truthfully, he almost felt like giving up. Everything was going to hell quickly. Nothing was working in his favor. After his mother entered and stopped his siblings from fighting, Klaus took off. He needed some time. He wasn't running away, he wouldn't do that. He just needed…something. Blood wasn't helping. He'd been hunting for over an hour. But all was quiet in Mystic Falls. Not a soul was awake. He found his feet taking him in an unusual direction.

Really it wasn't that unusual. He'd been here so many times over the past week he was losing count. It was amazing how no one had noticed. But really it was a testament to how inconsequential she was to the Salvatores. Not that Caroline really needed anyone to take care of her. She was strong enough in her own right. Klaus stood in the driveway leaning up against her car. One of his hybrids appeared from the shadows. Klaus had posted them as spies when all this had begun months ago so he would always have eyes no matter where any of them went.

"Bad night tonight," the hybrid man said, leaning up next to him.

Klaus scoffed. "You can't even begin to tell me about bad nights."

"Her dad died."

"What?" Klaus's head whipped toward the hybrid, his brows knit together in confusion.

"Just a couple of hours ago," he answered.

"Tyler?" Klaus assumed it had been more of the sire-bond breaking that had done the man in. After all, Tyler had already put Caroline's father in the hospital once during their sessions together, perhaps this time the older man wasn't so lucky.

But the hybrid shook his head. "No, apparently he died beforehand, with vampire blood in his system and he didn't want to turn. Man just let himself go."

Klaus looked toward the house, trying to hear anything going on inside. He was too far away to make anything out. He wondered what had happened. Last he heard, Caroline's father was going to be just fine. There was a soft glow coming through the window. One of the back lights were on. Someone was still awake.

"Why don't you take off for an hour," Klaus said shoving off the car, "go have a bite or something."

With that the hybrid ran off into the night. Klaus walked toward the house. He considered just walking through the front door, but he paused as his hand reached the knob. It rested there, touching the cool bronze as he rethought his actions. Caroline wouldn't want him there, barging into her life, making an already terrible circumstance even worse. He let his hand slide from the knob. Still, he had to see her. He needed to. Even if only just for himself.

Klaus turned from the door and walked around to the side of the house. The curtain in Caroline's room was still open. He could see that her bed was empty. He continued around to the back of the house. Unfortunately, that curtain was closed, but he could just make her out through the sheer white material. There she sat, next to her lifeless father, silent tears streaming down her face. She held his hand in both of hers, kissing his knuckles lightly.

He stood there for a long while, watching her, as she cried over her father. He found himself wishing that he could walk in and hold her the way that he did the knight of her birthday, be her savior once again. He wanted to smooth her hair back and dry the tears from her eyes. But he had seen and experienced enough death to know that there was nothing to be done. That she would have to go through this all on her own.

They had both been through hell that night. It was strange. Caroline had lost part of her family tonight and Klaus had gained his back, in a way. At least they were all awake and alive and together for the time being. Maybe hope was not lost yet.

Just then Klaus's phone chirped in his pocket. It was Rebekah.

"Where are you?" She demanded, the still angry edge present in her voice.

"Out. I needed some air."  
>"Well get back here. Our mother would like to have a few words with you."<p>

Rebekah hung up before Klaus had the chance to form a sarcastic answer. He took one last look at Caroline, silently wishing her well, before he sped off into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked. I was really tempted to write them actually talking, but I'm trying to write as much in canon as I possibly can, as if this were a real part of the episode and I think that in the next episode the two of them will do A LOT more talking. Can't wait to see it.<strong>

**Be sure to check out my Tumblr HybridLovlies for the graphic that goes with this :)**


End file.
